Rediscovering Ourselves
by HawkAngel XD
Summary: She arrived as a girl with hopes and dreams to leave as a woman touched deeply by love. They parted ways, with so many kisses and tears. Somehow they knew, they got a long way, before seeing each other again. Viktor Krum/Hermione G. - Read and Review.


"Damn,"

She was not picky, she didn't even get bored with a book, but this?... completely ridiculous…

To say she was a socialite girl?... no…

But this was frustrating… She was on a beautiful beach, clear waters, clear skies, pearly white sand, green flora… and no one to talk to… Such difficult thing to a nerdish girl like her. At her 22 years of age. Hermione Granger was the epitome of perfection: street smarts, loyal, honest, intelligent to the stratosphere, beautiful: golden and brown locks, white skin, cute smile and dimples, honey brown eyes with this look of quiet wisdom, and a face, fierce and innocent too; but, there's always a but… SHE WAS ALL ALONE IN THE BEACH. Her most careful vacation plans ever and totally alone.

It was years after the war; leave Ronald Fucking Weasley -just puppy love, she wasn't in love with him, they were together for the companionship and the tragedies of war: short in time, yes, but it hurt nevertheless. Later on, getting her dream job at the ministry of magic, and finally after some years, she deserved a good vacation, in which, her friend Ginny was to accompany her… but complications with her schedule and her fiancée Harry Potter, made the trip impossible for her friend to accompany her… so now, she was all alone in this beautiful paradise in the shores of France.

The memories of a holiday back in the day of Hogwarts make itself known to the beauty that was wearing a wonderful and sexy bikini in teal color, taking the sun in a chair and her honey brown eyes behind the shades of aviator's sunglasses. It was in her 5th year, after a serious talk with her parents, they let her go to Bulgaria, to visit her handsome friend? Boyfriend? Date? Just this boyish man with enchanted smile and cute dimples, who make her stomach flip and heart sing. At the public, he got the perfected scowl, but he was such a sweetheart with her. The way they talk in the library with intelligent conversations and silly notions, the dance at the Yule Ball: dance so entranced and just glued at each other, the look at each other eyes with such adoration, hold hands with sweaty palms, the innocent and not so innocent kisses, the little love notes, the love butterflies, that was her 4th year; was worth the discussion with her parents to have her way. So, there she was, in Bulgaria's airport, in Viktor's arms, in a deep embrace, smelling his sweet smell of sandalwood and that spicy smell unique of Viktor, bringing comfort to her soul; hearing the baritone of his voice, telling her that she was welcome to his home, to his heart, to his soul.

He took her hands by his and kisses them slowly; enjoying the feel of her petite hands with his. Those eyes of hers, looking at him with longing, going deep to his head and heart. Seeing her, in his country, so close to his home, to his family and friends, was incredible. He took her by the waist and lifts her, spinning her in the air, make her laugh by his silliness, and giver her lots of kisses by her face and neck. He was going to make everything incredible, truly unforgettable, be the man for her, be the one for her, and be the one who was going to be the man who loves her with his 100 percent, being her heart...

She was in his arms, still in the air; she took his face with her hands and kisses him deeply, trying to make him feel all of her emotions, all her love. She hugs him still kissing him; one hand caressing his hair, the other by his shoulders. They made the perfect picture in that moment in the airport… a happy couple seeing each other again.

Of all the places in the world, muggle and magical, that was her favorite, right in his arms. She was completely captivated by this man. In the space of 4 weeks, they were filled with all her dreams made true: romantic dinners lit by candlelight, roses, love notes stick to her mirror, rose petals in her bed when she woke up, a dance beneath the stars, walk in the moonlight down to the shore by the calm waters of the black sea, every single thing made by him was truly a surprise. She even making him dinner some of the nights that he wanted to be in his house, just with her, not sharing her with anyone else. When they finished eating, they go to the living room and get comfy on one of his couches and be there, holding each other, looking at the fire of his chimney… listening to each other talk about hopes and dreams, miracles to be, plans to make; Joking about having babies with her hair and his dimple smile; sharing each other's passions. Swimming in the black sea, enjoying the water and each other company… playing and racing with each other; hugging and kissing each other surrounded by the water. Sleeping, holding each other tight on the sofa, on his bed, on her bed, on a blanket by the beach, to feel and hear the beating of each other hearts. Maker her way to her bed, sleep waiting for him and later on, waking up, catch him looking at her sleep; the little details making him the perfect man to give her heart to. She had never known that the essence of love was just like that. Simple, Pure, live, just at the tip of your fingertips, a shock to all your senses and to feel completely incandescently happy.

Make love with him by the candlelight in the room, the sweet smell of roses and outside carefully lit by moonlight. Be a woman, dominated by her passions, who liked to be touched and liked to touch; to make him shiver by her heated kisses, to make him give more of his passion by her sounds, whispers of love, her scratches of wildness in his heated skin. Share more of her and her wild passions, abandon her mind with the pleasure, and make her want more of that pleasure and more of him. More of his touch, his voice, his heated comments in those wild moments of passion, his scratches in her arms and back, even those little unexpected spankings. Spend the nights making love, having wild love, sharing each other hearts, bodies and souls in that moment, and wake up holding each other tight, sharing heat; sharing bed as husband and wife.

She arrived as a girl with hopes and dreams to leave as a woman touched deeply by love. She loved him _so_ much. That she didn't want to return home, to her parents, to Harry, to Ron, to the responsibilities, back to the pressure to just be – Hermione Granger – muggleborn extraordinaire, the know it all, the friend of the boy who lived- Harry Potter and the friend of the blood traitor- Ron Weasley. When she got back to Hogwarts and all of its problems, including the war, these thoughts alone, of this magical place with Viktor in Bulgaria, make her feel better, to return to the place where she found herself as a person, that needed to be loved, protected, and feel cared. To feel the arms of this incredible person around you, to feel his breath at your neck, to feel his lips in your heated skin: your lips, your neck, to kiss with adoration your temple; to feel his hands at your hips, pressing himself with ardor, to feel his fingertips caress carefully your face, to feel his heart beat with rhythm against your ears and to feel safe at his side, to believe that in that moment and space in time, everything was going to be just okay yourself, no to pretend, no to be someone else, no to be strong when you just were just as fragile as the next person, to feel the deep sigh of this person deeply in love with you and love this person just a deep as well. It was just perfect. That was a vacation to tell to your grandkids in a future. They parted ways, with so many kisses and tears. He wanted to run, run for her, to tell her to stay with him, to not let her go, behind those gates of the airport. But it was impossible; she got to go, to do a duty for her friends, for her country, to be someone else. Somehow they knew, they got a long way, before seeing each other again.

Letters so many letters between them made way to their hands, but the hardships of war and loneliness of both parts, stop sending them for a bit… even in the middle of the war, she couldn't stop thinking about him, even if she was in a relationship made by other feelings, no being in love per se. It was trying to reach for something that was never going to be, because the person you needed was just as far away, in time and space. When they were looking for the horcruxes, and Ron leaved, breaking the little piece of her heart in the relationship in the process; somehow Viktor got to know about their location and send them food, water and other necessities, remind her, that someone, someone truly cared for her, was waiting, fighting a war like herself in the old part of the world. That make her truly appreciate everything and put in retrospective every single minute in that forgotten part of the world, she was living with Harry. Ron got back; they fought bravely in each battle, no giving her time to end that relationship until the end of war. But she took the courage needed to end that relationship, to make her due.

* * *

Flashback

"_**I'm leaving my heart here with you, I love you,"**_

"_**And mine vith you, I luff you too"**_

End of Flashback

* * *

Months later, she sends the first letter of many, to make her worthy again of that man with grumpy scowl and dimple smile.

_Dear Viktor:  
How can I start this letter? Apologies? Truths? Doubts? Regrets? A thank you? I'll start with the pure and simple truth. How I miss you so much. How much I love you and how much I want to be holding you close and hearing the beating of your heart._

_I'm sorry if I haven't written before, and I'm sorry if I'm sounding corny-but I cannot tell otherwise, this is how I feel, and I apologize if I'm being impertinent and out of time, but as you know, everything with the war, was in chaos. I'll start saying how I wish you could be here with me, bringing me peace and solace with your strong presence. _

_I hope this letter can bring light to the shadows of doubts that you have from me, and not hearing about me sooner. […]_

_I really hope to hear and read about you again. I'm sorry If I cause you trouble with this letter. Thank you so much for everything, for that help you send to us, when the light was too far away from our lives: it was a beacon of hope and light in the darker days. I'll love hearing about you in every aspect of your life. _

_With this letter, I'm sending a pair of pictures: the first one is of the self conscious "golden trio", just a few hours after the war, that we were victorious. A little bit worse for wear, bittersweet ending, but alive; the second one, is one of me after my graduation in Hogwarts, a few months after the war. _

_And again, I'm truly sorry to send the letter this late… _

_I hope you and your wonderful family are with good health, send them my regards and I hope to hear about you again, the good, the bad and the sad, I'm here for you, as always._

_With Love:_

_Hermione Granger._

* * *

_**Dear Hermione: **_

_**I'm so happy to hear about you again and I'm delighted that after all this tragedy, you are with good health and good spirits. I miss you so much as well, I was very sad to let you go all those years before, but you were part of this prophecy, to make good, to fight for hope, freedom and good intentions, I can understand. My family is with good health and they wish for yours as well. My little **__sestra__** misses you as well. Can I ask for a letter for her as well? She is still living with my parents. Right now, my life revolves around … […] **_

_**I want to take you in my arms, hold you close and never let you go. Can you be with me like that? Can you feel it?**_

_**I'm here for you as well, **__the good, the bad and the sad, remember?  
__**I love you, and I can't wait to see you again.  
Be well my love:**_

_Viktor Krum_

* * *

_A few letters later…_

In a furnished and beautiful decorated department in Sofia, Bulgaria. A package was sitting in a table and behind it a beautiful midnight dark color owl with curious green eyes. The big hunky Bulgarian took a look to the bird and recognized it as Hermione's. He took the box, pop out the bow and opens the lid. A sweet smell of cookies in a huge bag and a letter tape to it; he opened the bag of vanilla cookies, his favorite cookies, took a bite, opened the letter and starts to read.

_My Vitya:_

_Last month, in Monday 25, was my first day of work here at the Ministry of Magic. I'm still very excited, this is such a big opportunity, such big responsibilities and unfortunate for me, lots of paperwork. […]  
My friends Harry and Ron, they are still in Auror training, young but very talented their mentors said to me casually one day when I was walking close to training camp… […]  
My parents are with good health and send their regards to you and all the Krum clan; thanks to you and your family, they are alive. I cannot thank you enough for your help with them and also in the box there are some treats for you; my mother send you cookies, your favorites, she said. Hope you like them and also hope that the bloody bird didn't eat them, but If he didn't, you can give him a cookie for being a good bird. I'm going for a few days out of London on an assignment for the ministry. Can you keep _**Knight**_ with you for a few days? Take care of him and keep the bloody bird out of trouble for me, please? In the box are some money for his food and treats. My parents can't take care of him; they are going to their 4__th__ honeymoon. If you can't, then send him back, and I'll tell Ginny or Mrs. Weasley to take care of him._

_Did I tell you how much I miss you, how much I love you, and how much I miss kissing your lips?  
_  
_Dreaming of you,  
Hermione._

* * *

**Days Later:**

Sitting in her comfortable sofa, she was drinking tea and eating some biscuits when a huge shadow interrupts her solar rays coming from her window. She turned around slowly, and there he was. **Knight** in all of his awesome form and huge green eyes.

"My beautiful bird, come here you," she opened her arms are received her owl with a kiss on his little beak. "What are you holding?" Seeing that the bird was carrying something in his little boney feet. It was a large parcel. "Alright, you can leave it here with me," The bird dropped it in her lap and took place close to her. She opened the parcel, and there was a type of journal with her initials in the right corner, with gold colors. By its side, there was a dozen red beautiful roses tied it with a red bow, and at last a letter between their seams.

_**My Love:  
Your bird is quite the Casanova and also a possessive bastard. My **_sestra_** and **_Mayka_** were here doing their weekly visit and **_**Knight **_**was charming my sestra too much. Then, when they were going out, He was doing his best not letting go. I'm sure my sestra broke his little heart off. He was sad for a few days after. I'm sorry to say this, but it's the truth. Anyway, he was a very good company and a very avid reader. He's learning from you, I take. The next days were a little bit slow for my take; training, quidditch, interviews, signing autographs… […]  
I miss your eyes, your smile, the smell of your hair, the smell of your body, the shine of your eyes, your cute dimple… do you know how much I want to see you? To feel you?**_

_**I miss you,**_

_**Love,**_  
_**Vitya.**_

* * *

_My Vitya:_

_I cannot stop feeling for you; I cannot stop dreaming of you. _

_I want to hold you in my arms close, so close, that I can feel your heart beat next to mine; that I can hear it. _

_Can you be with me? Can you stay with me always? The good, the bad and the sad?_

_I cannot wait to see you again, and tell you, how much I love you, how much you mean to me. To take your face with my hands and give you my kisses. To look again to those eyes of yours. To make your fears go away with my presence._

_Can you let me be with you?_

_I love you,_

_Hermione._

* * *

Flashback

"_**Vitya?"**_

"_**Hello luff"**_

"_**What are you doing?"**_

"_**Touching you"**_

"_**And what's the status?"**_

"_**I just found my treasure"**_

"_**Yeah?"**_

"_**Da, is right here," **_

_**He indicated her heart.**_

End of Flashback.

* * *

To take her to this space in time, her vacations in the French Riviera a truly god send to make her forget all the tragic in her life and remember once again, who she was. So, after a little sun rays, she moves to her room to the hotel, change in a strapless coral dress and make her way to the bar of the hotel. She ordered a cup of white wine; tasting it slowly and truly enjoying the cup.

Jazz music was in the air, making the ambient more relaxing and vague with unknown emotions.

Then, time stops.

"Her-mio-ninny?"

She paralyzes, seconds later she slowly turn to her side and see for first time in years her first love, her one true love, just like the muggle fairytales.

"Viktor?"

He was smiling unconsciously, enjoying the view of the love of his life in that enchanting dress. She slow down of the high chair of the bar and stood in front of him. Her hand touched softly his face and getting herself believed he was there, in the same place as her.

He was captivated by those honey brown eyes to say something else, but smile at her adoringly- "Oh my god, is truly you!" and to the blink of an eye both of her arms make way to embrace his body and feel a shock of emotions in all her body and revive itself, merely with his presence. He was embracing her just as deep, her feet in the air, sighing deeply: content, smelling the sweet fragrance of her hair, whispering sweet words to her ears and pampering her with sweet kisses.

"I haff miss you muchly!- _kiss_- do not leaf me again!-_kiss_ – I need you vith me!- _kiss- _STAY vith me!_- kiss_"

"Vik-!" and just like that, all that passion, love, tenderness, within themselves make itself known, and that next kiss make all the people in the bar, an intruder to that great love. A kiss worthy of 4th of July fireworks. A kiss worthy of a princess' Disney movie. A kiss that worthy of that kind of pure love.

Viktor was alone in the hotel in the French Riviera; waiting for a sign, waiting for a true miracle, waiting to see her. The woman of his dreams, his true and first love. He went to the bar to get a drink, and thinking how was going to find her in this big place. Then, like that old quote in Casablanca, a muggle movie he got to see with her the last time they were together, all of those years before… _"__Of all the gin joints_, in all the towns, of the entire world, she walks into mine."

Ending the kiss just as slowly, they stay close, foreheads together, looking at each other with love, with stars in their eyes, getting just in acquaintance with their bodies. His face was in her hands looking at those beautiful dark caramel eyes and he was holding her by the hips, to make her even with his stature. He was 6"2, too bloody tall in her opinion and she was 5"4, and it was really cute to see them, just like that, because he was holding her with care, with so much tenderness and just as strong. Then, out of nowhere, a single tear make way out of her eyes, making her vulnerable, fragile and feeling so exposed. Her hands moved to his neck and she held on for dear life and softly cried with emotion.

"Luff?-Vhat happen?"

"I'm just too happy to see you again, I've miss you so much, you have no idea," she whispered in his ear. He was just caressing her brownish-golden curls softly.

"Me as vell"

He touched her face with his fingertips and separated her face from his neck and kissed her temple with adoration and put her down in the floor, but keeping her close.

"Let's have dinner Sveetheart, you have to tell me how everything in England is,"

"You will stay with me?"

That question surprise him, but he was very willing to play his everything to win her love back, "Forever, if you vant me,"

"Forever then," she shyly said and he smiled showing off his cute dimples. Her answer make his heart burst with emotion. He took her hand and made way to a charming restaurant close to the hotel they were staying with. It was very romantic, as everything made by the French, they took a very intimate table, because of their fans, Quidditch for him and by her intelligence and bravery for the war, for her. The waiter took their order and leaves them alone; they were very close to each other, underneath the table their hands were joined, her free hand was again glued to his handsome face not really believing her luck. He was there just mere inches of her: his smile, his dimples, his caramel brown eyes, his smell, just his mere presence was a balm to her existence.

He didn't believe she was right there, just mere inches of himself, She was just lovely, as always… in his eyes, she was the most beautiful woman in the earth. He took her face with his hand, with such adoration and so very careful, was stroking slowly her chin and cheeks. He was hypnotized by her eyes and took the opportunity that she was just as comfortable as him, and kiss her, sweet, slow, feeling the kiss to his soul. His other hand was lost in her curls; her hands were in his neck and caressing his hair as well. They stopped when the waiter bring their drinks, they were looking at each other with so much love that the waiter said, "Honeymoon? You look zo much in luv!" and with that he took his leave again. Even then, they didn't stop looking at each other; they just start laughing because of his comment.

"Hermy-own?"

"Yeah?"

"Be vith me, do not leaf me, Stay vith me,"

"Yes, always,"

"then…" he took her hands with one hand and with the other, took out of his jacket pocket a little box, its color faded with roughness, within this beautiful white gold ring, with a heart cut ruby and white diamonds in the around the ruby heart. "Can you make me the happiest man in the vorld? Be vith me, be my wife?"

"Viktor… you are serious?" she was paralyzed.

"oh! The knee!" and like a traditional man, he stand up and asked her on a knee.

"The ring, I buy it the last time; that summer in my home," He took one of her hands and kiss it slowly and put the ring in the table next to him and look at her deeply and praying for a miracle.

"Viktor, that was years ago!," shocked, with so much emotion, tears were going down from her eyes, no believing this man; this wonderful man. She put her free hand in his face and said "You my perfect man, come here, I'll be your wife, I cannot wait," she was crying openly, with happiness… not so much hours ago, she was alone in a parasol, in a terrenal paradise, taking the rays of the sun, all alone in her vacation, and now, she was in heaven, with her love. Squeezing him with a furious hug and then kissing him just as passionate. They separated, and Viktor took the ring out of his box and put it in her right hand; first kissing her finger and then putting the ring on.

He got up and sits down beside her, "Viktor? The ring is beautiful… and you have it all this years with you, waiting for a moment like this, I can't believe it,- She took his face with her hands and kiss him for all it was worth, with so much love and adoration- I love you, you have no idea how much… -their temples were touching each other- You have no idea how long I was waiting to just see you… -KISS- to feel you again- KISS-… to be kissing your lips,"

Seconds later, the waiter after waiting for a moment for them to finish, put in from of them their food and a piece of cake, courtesy of the restaurant. "My sveetheart," -KISS- "Let's eat, then ve go to beach and talk, da?" he said caressing softly her hair.

She sighed and gladly accepted.

They were walking by the shore, holding hands, feeling each other close. And the memories just got there…

* * *

Flashback

_**They were making love, sweat was making the way thru their bodies, she was caressing his back, he was moving soft, deep within her, giving her love bites to her neck; one of her legs was up around his muscled back. She was purring of pleasure, giving sighs, screaming of pleasure, giving herself, her 100 percent, her passion, her dreams, her body, her soul, to that moment… and then, he stopped.**_

"_**Luff?"**_

"_**yes?" she said breathless.**_

"_**I'm going to put the condom on, da?"**_

"_**Yes, because we don't need right now the presence of our babies… we need more time for that," she just said it, making known the future. Their future.**_

_**But, he didn't answer, not even to joke on. He just kissed her deep, give her one kiss to her temple; go out of her body and put the condom on. Making no sound at all. **_

End of Flashback

* * *

"Do you know how much I miss you, all this time?" She said looking at him deeply. Full of love, happiness; a look full of future.

He stopped, looked at her, with the beginning of tears in his eyes and responds "Da, you have no idea luff, how much I regretted not stopping you, years ago…" he hold her tight, so tight, that she was hearing how fast his heart was beating, how erratic was his breathing… "I vanted to be vith you all the time… those hardships at the var… be your companion there and forever… to see you every day, to feel you close,"

"I know it was hard to let go… because it was for me as well,"

"I vanted to say every day, I luff you to you,"

"I wanted to be holding you close, wanted to give you kisses in all your face," she said putting her hands caressing his face.

"I vanted to admire you in your sleep," he responded with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I wanted to wake you up with kisses," she said taking his face putting her temple with his.

"I vanted to fight for you, not let go,"

"I luff you, be vith me, tonight, every day, every night for the rest of our lives" he finished kissing her nose and those pretty pinky lips.

"Always" she said sighing.

They started kissing… rediscovering themselves... her lips, his hair, her curls, his dimple, his hands, her neck, his back, her ears, his arms… every inch of their bodies… they were touching softly, standing by the beautiful shore and pristine waters of the French Riviera. Kissing was just the start of something beautiful. With a loud *POP* they were instantly in her hotel room. They looked each other deeply, sighing, and again, they started kissing, caressing everything in their path, removing softly each other clothes, and make, what everyone calls "the oldest dance of the world" – Making love. In her underwear, she stepped in his feet, to make her taller and keep kissing every single inch of his face. While, he was playing with her hair curls, kissing her jaw and neck.

They make love all night, discovering each other again. The morning after, the sun discover them, holding each other, looking at each other eyes, full of love and happiness. They didn't know much, but the feel of each other. The feel of a wonderful beginning. A beginning full of LOVE.

Life make due. Their love was so strong, so pure, so honest… they got married a few days later… their witness: the nature, the sea, the beach, the wind, and all the wildness of the French Riviera. Years later… yes, they were lots of babies, beautiful babies with caramel eyes. They took the road of discovery… and rediscovering themselves.

Life as we know it is full of surprises, full of beautiful moments you got to live and take away. So much opportunities and chances at life. To live and not regret. To live a life so full of love, so full of happiness, that you must take it. Opportunities make themselves known to the persons who need it in the moment, to be blessed by the person they meet. To love at their fullest and not regret. Love is giving yourself and be yourself as well. Life is not measured by the number of breaths we take, but by the moments that take our breath away.

* * *

**Title**: Rediscovering ourselves… (To feel completely incandescently happy)  
**By**: HawkAngel XD  
Disclaimer: Not mine. JK Rowling's characters, I'm just taking them for a little ride.  
Completed: July 2013/September 2013

"She arrived as a girl with hopes and dreams to leave as a woman touched deeply by love. They parted ways, with so many kisses and tears. Somehow they knew, they got a long way, before seeing each other again. "

Author's note: I have years without writing fan fiction, and I have 2 stories in HIATUS… oh god, I'm terrible, but life happens… and you have to move on. Anyway, this is my first fiction in this category of Harry Potter, and I just love Viktor Krum with Hermione way too much to let it go. So here it is. I apologize for the spelling errors and everything else…. Thanks for reading and review.

Hermione's teal bikini: 3w dot victoriassecret dot com/swimwear/beach-sexy/fabulous-push-up-triangle- top-beach-sexy?ProductID=127436&CatalogueType=OLS

Hermione's coral dress: 3w dot mykiss dot com dot au/coral-strapless-handkerchief-dress_p13487 dot html

Hermione's ring: double . /MLM-423707796-anillo-7-ruby-corte-corazon-y-zirco nias-oro-blanco-vjr-_JM

* * *

Dedicated to you:  
I don't even know if one day, out of curiosity, you're going to read this... but I'm sure you recognised the next words, I posted one day...

"Tu me manques... aimeraient avoir ciseaux pour couper cette distance. Si la vie nous veut ensemble, nous nous reverrons, et cette seconde chance sera donnée. Baisers. Je t'aime..."


End file.
